At present, staircases built up from elements are normally assembled from uncoated concrete elements having the height of one flight. After the installation of the stair elements of the staircase, the steps of the staircase are coated with a suitable surface material, such as, for example, a mosaic or stone surface. The other surfaces of the staircase are also e.g. skim coated and/or painted after the installation of the staircase elements.
If the staircase is installed in an existing elevator or stair shaft, a foundation usually has to be made for the staircase to enable the installation of the staircase whose weight may often be as high as 15 000 kg. Moreover, it is laborious and time consuming to install heavy elements one by one and to fix them to each other. In many cases, it is also difficult and slow to coat the different surfaces of the staircase in a stair hall which is often narrow.